Redemption
by Jeff the Killer00
Summary: What if Noble Six had secrets that destroyed his trust in people. Also what would happen if events on Reach turned out different. And how does Six help the others overcome their past and help them come to terms with what happened to Thom. Rated M for Blood, Gore, Language, and romance scenes in later chapters. (I don't own Halo, references to ME, Jeff the Kill) sorry for spelling
1. Chapter 1: Our New Six

"Hey what's the matter Jeff?" said the Spartan to his left.

"Focus on the task or else I will have to carry you back in a body bag."

"Damn man lighten up a bit; even if we're super soldiers doesn't mean we can't be like normal people."

Jeff was one of the elite of the elite even for a Spartan he stood above others. He wasn't the strongest or the tallest but he was one of the smartest and most lethal. He was considered an assassin who couldn't be stopped. If he wanted you dead you were dead end of story. Well this was supposed to be a simple snatch, grab, and kill mission. Well so far the mission went according to plan but some of the people he was with drove Jeff nuts.

"I hate working with others." mumbled Jeff so the others couldn't hear him. Looking at the others he sighed and thought about how he hates them because they didn't understand his pain. Just as he was about to snap at one of comrades he noticed a covent super carrier entering atmo. Using a hand signal he silenced the other Spartans and made them look at the super carrier.

"Holy shit; what the fuck are we supposed to do about that thing." whispered one of the Spartans.

Jeff tried to contact his CO back at base but comms were down. Looking at the super carrier he saw one of the elites in a different type of armor. Jeff signaled for his men to move down so they could try to figure out why the super carrier was here. No one breathed as elites and grunts passed by. Jeff knew even though they were Spartans there was no way in hell they could take down all these enemies. He tried to signal to the others for them to move when he notice a shimmer of light behind one of Spartans.

"Move ." shouted Jeff when one of the Spartans felt a sharp pain rip through his chest and saw the end of an energy sword. The Spartan collapsed on the ground. As the others scrambled and found cover they fought the alien bastards with all their might but they were outnumbered… waking from the nightmare Jeff lunged out of bed.

"Damn it all." whispered Jeff.

"Officer X-3210 to the bridge." came from the PA system.

As he heard this Jeff scrambled to get his officer uniform on then he went to the bridge. Snapping a quick salute to his CO; who in return saluted him.

"This is cornel Holland." said Jeff's CO.

"Sir" said Jeff who stood at attention.

"Your track record is very impressive." said Holland

"Thank you sir."

"I need you in noble squad Jeff."

"Why sir?"

"Because Noble needs to be at full strength and you are one stubborn son of a bitch son; meaning you won't die right away."

"Thanks sir but you know I don't like to work with others."

"Son even Noble 2 can't decrypt your file; that's because ONI wants to cover up your past so here's the deal I know everything but I need you to work with others. I know this is hard because of what happened on Akuze but we need you to do this and really you don't have much of a choice."

"When do I leave sir?"

"Tomorrow so pack your things tonight Jeff."

Snapping a salute to both CO Jeff ran to get his things pre-pared for tomorrow. He knew this wasn't a good idea about him joining in the Noble unit. But like Holland said there wasn't much he could do to stop it. He liked being a lone wolf because if he failed only his life was on the line not someone else's life.

(Meanwhile at Noble team's base….)

"What do you know of this new six we're getting?" asked Kat.

"Nothing at all; it's like he's a ghost everything in his file is black inked and even our friends in ONI can't get anything." replied Carter with worry in his eyes.

"What is in his file that ONI wants covered up." asked George.

"I don't know but there is one thing I found out about him; it's that he was the only survivor from Akuze and we all heard what happened there." said Jun.

"Shit." said Carter

Carter knew what this meant; ONI was hiding his past from everyone and anyone. Not only that but this new six was going to be a harden soldier. He heard stories of one Spartan who survived Akuze he was capable of anything. From lying to the higher ups to gunning down civilians.

"Guys whatever he does don't question it; you have to just go along with it." said Carter

"Why." asked everyone

"He is known as Jeff the Killer for a reason." replied Carter with a very intense tone that he reserved for things that were extremely important.

The rest of Noble knew that tone and were unraveled by the facts that were told to them. Carter knew they were never like this so he was trying to think of a way to ease the tension. But nothing was coming to him he heard only the rumors about this guy but nothing that would stick as fact. Carter was always glad to see another Spartan at any time but not now. He could feel the tension coming from the others as well and he knew they could feel it coming from him as well.

(TP POV)

The next day when Jeff left he noticed Holland was writing reports for Noble team's missions while in the shuttle that was taking them to the planet of Reach. Ignoring his curiosity he sat there quiet and still; Holland almost forgot that he was there until he looked up from what he was doing.

"Look here Jeff working with Noble won't be so bad."

"I just don't like working with teams sir that is all."

"Especially since Akuze; Jeff I know what it's like to lose people."

"I was supposed to feel nothing right, but it wasn't someone on my team it was a little girl who was killed because of me sir."

Jeff sat there quietly the rest of the way Holland knew whatever happened on Akuze completely tormented Jeff to no end. But he was a Spartan so he wouldn't complain or whine about it; in all honesty Holland thought it would be better if he did get it off his chest but he doesn't trust anyone enough to talk about it. As the shuttle landed Holland motioned for Jeff to follow him.

"This is your stop; this soldier will take you to Noble team Jeff."

"Holland are you sure about this sir?"

"I am son you just try to stay alive out there; ok Jeff."

" Yes sir." Jeff said as he climbed in the warthog.

As the warthog took off Jeff look at the necklace the little girl gave to him on Akuze. He sighed then tucked it under his armor and put on his helmet. The soldier noticed this but he only looked and nodded to Jeff as he understood what he was thinking. Jeff nodded back as a sign of appreciation. As he was looking he saw the base just a few miles away. Waiting was the hardest part for him since he was use to just being thrown into battle.

Walking up to the base was easy but seeing the Spartan with the skull on his visor he had the feeling that he was being stared down. Then he saw another Spartan siting near the bird that was landed there. This Spartan was a sniper and was one of the best he could tell since he kept his equipment polished and clean. He kept on walking while surveying the people around him. He went straight into the command building where he saw three Spartans talking to Holland.

"Sir our new six is here." said the Spartan who had to be the strongest looking Spartan he has ever saw.

"So your our new six huh I thought you would be taller." said the only woman Spartan on the team.

"I'm Carter; the big man is George, and the smart ass is Kat ." said the commander.

"Sir." was all Jeff said.

All three Spartans just kinda looked at him funny but it didn't bother him.

(Kat's POV)

I didn't know what to think of this new six he was quiet almost too quiet and there was nothing known about him just the fact that he was on Akuze the day it went black. He didn't even seem to care that everyone here didn't want him here but it was kinda nice to find someone who wasn't an ass. After Carter talked to him we were given orders to head to a relay outpost to get communications up.

"So our first mission with our new noble." I said out loud thankfully no one heard or that was what I thought till I saw six look up at me.

"Sorry you must be nervous, six." I said trying to apologize but if looks could kill I don't think I would be alive to say the least.

"No I'm not Noble 2." said six who spoke just above a whisper to make some kind of point.

I stood there stunned by what he said to me. I was angry he had no right to talk to me like that but he had no right to be here most of all. It was all my fault that Thom had died and command was trying to replace him with this asshole.

"Just who do you think you are?" I spat at him with venom in my voice.

"No one just a ghost Noble 2." he responded in the same tone he used as before.

That sent me over the edge who was he to talk like that. Not only that but how could he act as if nothing was happening. Just as I was about to take a swing at six he got up from where he was sitting and walked out. But he nodded to me before he left; I felt as though I been hit but there was nothing I can do about it.

"Kat"

I heard a voice say behind me and there stood George.

"What do you want George?" I asked trying to hold in my rage.

"Don't give our new six a rough time ok; I found out more about him and what he did on Akuze."

"How even our friends in ONI couldn't get that info."

"I went directly to Halsey to get it."

"What did he do then?"

"From what Halsey explained he was an assassin, executioner, and a father."

"A what!" I exclaimed.

"You heard don't make me say it again."

I swear my mouth was hanging open and I just stood there in disbelief. How come six was a father. It made no sense since Spartans were not allowed to be in relationships with anyone. How did he have a daughter and who is his daughter I wondered.

"Wait; how is he a father."

"He adopted the girl and took care of her as if he was her father, and she always called him her father."

"You talk about her as if she were dead George."

"She is Kat." he said so softly that I wasn't sure if I heard him but the look in his eyes said I did.

It hit me even harder than when I heard we were getting a new member to Noble. Then we heard Carter call us to the pelicans. As long as I wasn't stuck on the same pelican as six I would be fine.

(Six's POV)

What in the world was Kat looking at him; I thought to myself. She just stood there staring at me, but I didn't know why. Then Carter motioned for me to follow him. He told me I was riding with him, Jun, and George. I nodded to him to acknowledge what he said to me. We remained silent as we approached the communication relay outpost. I noticed down below everything was too quiet. I had this feeling that it was going to be a lot like Akuze.

When we landed we were told to keep close and to use selective fire because we didn't want to telegraph our presence. I slowly followed behind the rest of Noble squad when Carter told me to take point.

"We're right behind you six; go in nice and easy and don't worry we have your back." I heard Carter say through the comm chanel.

Walking into the abandon building I felt the same thing I felt before. The uneasiness of the silence filled every room but I kept moving not for my sake but for the sake of revenge. I only hope I can end this war for Xion like she wanted. I mumbled this to myself and kept on going not once looking to see if the rest of the team was behind me.

(Kat's POV)

He was almost out of the building before we entered the room he just left.

"Shit; this guy is fast." I said.

"Maybe that's why he survived so long on his own Kat." replied Emile who was just as annoyed as I was.

"Thank you for stating the obvious captain smart ass."

"Lock it down you two." Carter said intervening the fight between Emile and myself.

I shook my head and walked in silence for awhile. I noticed that six was nowhere in sight but as I turned to look at Carter I saw something move behind one of the rocks. I signaled the others when all of a sudden I saw sparks fly in the direction then I stopped and stared in horror as six was fighting an elite with two energy swords. Not only did he have the advantage but he was making it look like child's play.

As I was about to intervene in the fight a second one ran up right behind him. Dodging the attack six made the elite deliver the final blow to his friend. Slicing the head off of the one who kill his friend six finished the fight and quickly made his way up to us. I stood in awe but also I was pissed he took the chance to get himself killed.

"Hey if you're going to pull that bullshit tell us so we don't have to find you six." I spat at him.

"It wasn't your fight Noble 2." he said very calmly.

"Six listen to her alright she is just looking out for you." I heard Carter say in a way I never heard before.

"Sorry Kat I know you're looking out for me since what happened to Thom." six replied.

"How the hell do you know about Thom?"

"He was my brother Kat."

"You mean like how I feel about Carter and everybody on Noble?"

"No, I mean we were in the same family and taken at the same time."

That was hard to take in but his tone was soft one that wasn't used in a long time. Not only did it shut me up but I realized he hated the Covenent more than anybody would understand. I could only stare at him as he kept walking. I wanted to apolpgize but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Sword Base

(Six's POV)

"Why did I tell her that." I mumbled to myself.

I looked up to see that the rest of Noble was going to the mess hall. Still trying to decide if I should go with them when I caught a glance of something that was shining in the moonlight. I walked towards it and found the light blue flowers; the same ones that Xion used to give me all the time. I felt my stomach drop and tears beginning to cloud my vision. I quickly dried my tears and picked up one of the flowers.

"I shouldn't trust these people." I said so quietly that even I could barely hear myself.

I knew trusting was an important part of being a team. But if you were betrayed as I was you know that it is hard to trust anyone. I couldn't trust people back then and I can't trust them now. I wish Xion was here she would know what to say about a situation like this. But reality hit me harder than anything ever has; she was gone and she wasn't ever coming back and there wasn't anything I could do to change that fact.

Hearing someone close in on me I turned my head to see Kat walk up behind me. She didn't say anything at first just letting the silence hang between us. Without her helmet on I could see the scares that all her time in the military left. I shrugged then turned and started to walk away from her, but before I got out of her arm's reach she grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me; so I was facing her.

"What do you need Kat?"

"Six I wanted to apologize for making you spill the fact that Thom was your brother." she said just above a whisper.

"You didn't make me tell you that; you asked a question and I gave you an answer."

"But I …."

"You didn't force me Kat; so no worries."

"You need to listen Six he died because of me." she spoke softly.

"No, he died by fighting for what he believed in."

"But the plan was my idea Six."

"That maybe so but he chose to be the one to go instead of you, Carter, or someone else."

"But I…" she stammered

"He made his choice Kat; it wasn't your fault."

I stood there looking at her for what seemed like an eternity; just then the PA system came on.

"Noble Six and Noble Two please report to the command center."

Both Kat and I started towards the door of the command system.

Walking in the command center Kat and I could see the rest of Noble already assembled around Carter. Cater looked directly at me and Kat.

"Six we need you and Kat to help out at sword base." Carter said.

"What happened at sword base sir?" I asked.

"The Covenent attacked it but it is still ours for now so ONI is sending us in to take care of it."

"Yes Sir consider it done."

"That's what I like to hear six. But Kat could you stay for a minute I want to disscuss something in private."

Kat looked at Six before nodding and walked closer to him while I went out the door I just entered moments ago.

(Kat's POV)

"What is it sir?" I asked.

"I know you still blame yourself for Thom, but don't underestimate Six I know he sounds like a regular Spartan but he is different."

"What do you mean sir?"

"Do I have to spell it out to you Kat?" Carter said smugly.

I looked at Carter trying to figure out what he meant; just then it hit in the face I couldn't believe he brought it up. I thought I could hide my emotions well but Carter saw right through me.

"Jesus Christ, Carter I hate you."

"Hey I'm not the one who is falling head over heels for the new Spartan."

I couldn't help the fact that my face was turning a deep shade of red. But the fact of the matter was Carter was right; I don't know why I liked him, but I did. I sighed just a little then I headed towards the door. Carter walked right up to me and smiled.

"So did ONI ask for me and him or was this some kinda crazy plan Carter."

"More like I wanted to help you two get closer Kat."

"Fuck you Carter." I said with a smirk.

"I don't have a problem with it in fact I think it is good for you and him both."

"I'm so glad I have your approval. Sorry Carter I owe you for this one so Thanks."

"No problem Kat but don't let the others know right away at least."

"I would hate to have Jun get jealous and start a fight with him." I replied.

While Carter and I had our chat; George and Emile were standing and watching Jun and Six fight. I was pissed the moment we took our eyes off of them they tried to kill each other; but to be honest I already figured out who started it.

"What the hell is going on here?" Carter asked with anger behind every word.

"Well Jun jumped Six and started asking questions like why he didn't save Xion if he could've or why he was a Spartan to begin with." George said.

"Hell, Six gave Jun the chance to walk away but he kept on nagging him." Emile said.

"Then when Six turned his back on him he drew a knife and tried to stab him, but with Six's reflexes he had no chance of hitting him." George put in.

"God damn it Jun why attack Six?" I asked him which put the fight to a standstill.

"Why not he doesn't even act human anymore from what I heard." Jun replied.

"He is a member of Noble and he is our teammate; we take care of each other here Jun." I said coldly with my eyes staring daggers into Jun's.

"No his brother was but not him; he won't even trust us with his name and all the info we got on him was from Halsely and Holland." Jun spat bitterly and kept eyeing Six.

"No Jun he is a part of Noble now and he is your teammate as well so lock it down." Carter said.

"Sorry sir I shouldn't have turned my back." Six said as he left to get on the pelican that would be taking him to the drop point along with Kat.

I watched as Six went towards the pelican; I couldn't help but noticed his head was hanging down a bit. As I walked by Jun tried to approach; all I did when he came close was flipped him off then I continued walking towards the pelican. As I approached the pelican I noticed Six had his dog tags out. I tried creeping closer so I could get a look at his name. No one except Carter knew his name. Plus Carter only used his name once and no one took the time to rember it since we thought he would be gone within a week. I told Carter I wanted him to tell me his name; it would mean more to me that way. He saw me and started to chuckle ever so softly.

"My name is Jeff."

"Ok, but I swear I wasn't trying to look."

"Hahaha ok Kat whatever you say, but you do realize you are as red as tomato right."

"Shit I uhh fuck."

"It's okay Kat just relax a little ok."

"Swear you will tell no one; got it Jeff or else I will kill you."

"Don't worry I won't."

Here he was telling me that I could trust him and he trusted me since he gave me his name. I wanted to smile but the pilot kept watching us as if he excepted us to do something. My only wish now was to see his face since every time we saw him he always had his helmet on. I swear though I don't think that i could even imagain what he looks like. Sometimes I think he is this really old guy or maybe if he found out I liked him he might laugh at me and mock me. Then other times I imagine him having the same feelings for me that I have for him.

"What is it now Kat?" Six asked with concern.

"Nothing; why do you ask Six?"

"You keep sighing as if something is troubling you."

"I swear you have bionic ears, or just very good hearing."

Six just shrugged and kept staring at me for an answer to his question. I wanted to tell him in the short amount of time we have been together he was someone who made me feel safe. But everytime when I got close to someone I would screw it up by saying some smartass comment. The rest of Noble knew this and still accepted me, but would Jeff be like them or would he push me away like the others did.

"So whats wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong can't I just sigh without you interrogating me." I snapped without thinking.

If I could see Jeff's face it would have a shocked look on it. I then heard the comm link disconnect from the private comm link. Shit was the first word that came to mind while the pelican was filled with an uneasy silence. I tried to reconnect to a private comm link with him but he turned off all comms to his HUD. As we rode the rest of the way in silence; I felt my stomach turn it was like everything I feared happened.

(Six's POV)

Ten minutes passed with this unusal silence but she didn't want to talk to me. I thought we were friends , but I guess she didn't like me after all. All of a sudden the pilot said we would be getting off in about 30 seconds. He warned us about the heavy firing and Covenant ground forces. As we were about to jump Kat started to speak.

"Jeff I'm sorry; I didn't mean what I said." she said softly to show her apology was meaningful.

"Whatever we have a job let's get it done."

I heard a hurt sigh escape her lips, but it didn't even phase me. I have been hurt to much by people who were supposed to be my friends. I thought for once I might have made some friends I could count on. As we hit the ground I heard some jackals screech nearby. I quickly sighted them and put a bullet from my DMR into each one of their fugly faces. The grunts started to fire, but I pivoted then started shooting them in the head. The one grunts head exploded with his brains flying everywhere.

Kat motioned for me to follow her; as we started to make our way to the gate we heard banshees flying over head. As I heard this I quickly grabbed Kat's robotic arm and hid behind large boulders. He never realized how close he was to Kat.

(KAT'S POV)

I was walking with my thoughts on the mission when all of sudden I was jerked and dragged behind two boulders. I was going to start yelling at Six when he put his hand up to silence me while I look up to see banshees over head. When I turn back to see where I was I could then I realized how close I was to this man. I didn't know what came over me. My heart started to beat so fast and I could feel my face turning red. I don't know why but for some reason I can tolerate his shit and like him for who he is. I kept having these thoughts but it was starting to get worse now.

Ever since I found out about his daughter I keep having dreams where I'm married to him and we have our own daughter. I don't know why but everytime I am around him I feel safe. I shake my head and return back to reality. As I look to see Six looking at me. I could feel my face going red with embarrassment as I realized that he couldn't move since I was on top of him. But this strange feeling came to me I didn't want to move but I knew I had to or else he might think I'm weird.

To be continued….


End file.
